14 Avenue
by G. Mauvaise
Summary: 'Encontré un gato en el cruce de la avenida 14 con la Smith 116. Es rubio, esponjoso y muy arisco (…) si este es tu gato, por favor ven a buscarlo." Y Viktor Krum no tenía realmente mucho que perder, teniendo en cuenta que ya había perdido un gato.


_PORNO CON DRACO._

 _Ahora que tengo su atención, he quedado totalmente cautivada con una pareja en realidad MUY crack que se me ocurrió hace aproximadamente un año, y comuniqué hace aproximadamente seis meses a mi esposa hermosa Lex, y ella me ha escrito muchos one-shots de ellos. ¿Quiénes son? YEAH Viktor Krum y Draco Malfoy. Con su permiso *arroja el fic y se va*._

 **Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes son pertenecientes a la diosa Rowling. Aunque no sé si ella los imaginó alguna vez en la situación que dejo aquí…_

 **Summary: "** _Encontré un gato en el cruce de la avenida 14 con la Smith 116._

 _Es rubio, esponjoso y muy arisco (…) si este es tu gato, por favor ven a buscarlo." Y Viktor Krum no tenía realmente mucho que perder, teniendo en cuenta que ya había perdido un gato._

 **Advertencias:** _SI MIS NIÑOS, AQUÍ HAY SEXO GAY. Relación slash (hombre x hombre). Uh, quizá algunas cosas sin sentido… como todo el fic, en sí._

 _Otra cosa que ha surgido con el Fictober. La palabra había sido 'avenida', y sí, sé que se podían hacer mil cosas mejores con esa palabra, pero se me ocurrió esto y dije 'why not?'. Aquí lo tienen. Sean felices uwu_

* * *

 _14 Avenue_

 **Encontré un gato en el cruce de la avenida 14 con la Smith 116.**

 **Es rubio, esponjoso y muy arisco. Se la pasa rasguñando los muebles y maullando. No come comida de gatos ni ningún alimento balanceado, y solamente bebe agua si se la das en el momento. En realidad, no sé cómo he hecho para mantenerlo vivo, así que, si este es tu gato, por favor ven a buscarlo. Mi familia y yo tenemos miedo de que nos asesine mientras dormimos.**

Viktor Krum rió con el anuncio, más que nada por la forma en la que se hallaba redactado que por el contenido. En realidad, estaba muy preocupado por _Sutt,_ su pequeño gato rubio. _Sutt_ había sido un regalo de su hermanita pequeña cuando dejó Bulgaria para probar suerte en Inglaterra. Ahora no sabía si arrepentirse de su decisión teniendo un cómodo departamento y dinero para sus gastos mensuales además de para enviarle a su familia, pero se arrepentía mucho de no tener aquel recuerdo de su hermana. El pueblo búlgaro en el que vivían estaba a años luz de poner una conexión de WiFi decente, y por eso mismo las videollamadas estaban totalmente fuera de consideración.

Suspirando, decidió probar suerte y llamar al número del anuncio. Después de todo, ¿qué problema habría por probar?

…

El problema resultó ser que el gato arisco no era _Sutt._ Y que quienes habían escrito el anuncio prácticamente se lo arrojaron en una caja de cartón antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Viktor intentó tocar al animal y él lo mordió. Maldijo mientras llevaba la caja con el gatito en el metro, pensando cómo sobrevivir con un gato homicida. Cada vez que intentaba tocarlo o hablarle la pequeña bestia rubia siseaba un algo muy parecido a una amenaza o insulto, y solamente pareció dispuesto a comportarse como un animal normal cuando lo dejó en el suelo de su departamento y cargó un tazón de agua para él. Luego compró filetes y al sentir las uñas afiladas del gato contra su pierna cortó en trozos uno de los filetes a medio cocer y se los colocó en el viejo plato de _Sutt._ El gatito lo devoró con un hambre que le hacían dudar sobre si era realmente un gato o un muy pequeño puma.

Viktor decidió que después de un largo día necesitaba dormir. No se esperaba en lo absoluto despertar iluminado bajo la luz de la luna llena que se filtraba por la ventana y observar una figura desnuda sobre sus sábanas.

No gritó, no realmente. Embelesado con la sutil suavidad de su piel blanca, creyó que se trataba de un sueño hasta que la figura le observó. Y él jamás podría imaginar unos ojos como esos, gris plateado, azul lunar, electricidad tormentosa, titanio y platino. Los largos cabellos en pelusilla rubia se derramaban por sus hombros y se agitaban por el fresco viento que se filtraba de su ventana abierta.

—Me alimentaste —susurró el desconocido, su plano pecho apretándose contra el suyo, un cuerpo despierto restregándose en necesidad— y me cuidaste, incluso cuando yo no quería que lo hicieras. Te preocupaste de que tuviera agua, comida y un lugar cómodo donde dormir. Me dirigiste bonitas palabras. Ahora déjame agradecerte.

Viktor se incorporó, creyendo que el sueño lúcido había ido totalmente más allá de lo verosímil cuando la figura espectral y hermosa se inclinó sobre él, los gruesos labios bajando por su pecho y envolviendo su polla que poco a poco se endureció en su boca.

Era algo terroríficamente siniestro. Ojos de electricidad sobre los suyos mientras engullía hasta la garganta y salía, la lengua rodando por la punta en caricias que le hacían apretar las sábanas entre sus dedos. _Estoy soñando o estoy en el cielo,_ se dijo Viktor, _y no importa cuál de ambas sea, no quiero volver._

Atrajo el cuerpo delgado sobre él cuando notó que también parecía tener una erección que atender. Las masturbó juntas, el muchacho chillando de sorpresa con un quejido casi animal, pero acompasando sus movimientos de caderas a los movimientos de manos. La presión se mantenía en su vientre sin dejarle ir, hechizados en aquella luz de luna que durante horas no parecía haberse movido ni un centímetro.

—Lléname —pidió el muchacho, levantándose sobre sus rodillas. Viktor le acercó, intentando prepararlo con los dedos, jadeando de sorpresa al ver que una de las manos del extraño invitado de sus sueños se había mantenido preparándose, abriéndose y empujando, y cuando envolvió la punta de su polla con su culo Viktor echó la cabeza atrás, gimiendo mientras se sentía engullir por una calidez tan estrecha como nunca había sentido antes, apretándole de las maneras justas.

Momentos después movió sus caderas. Vaivenes de desesperada fricción, más profundo y más exacto.

—Tu nombre —exigió saber Viktor, atrayéndolo a su ritmo brutal en aquella nueva posición, la espalda blanca contra la cama y los cabellos rubios derramados sobre las almohadas, una de sus piernas doblada y la otra sobre su hombro, hondas estocadas acertando siempre al lugar preciso— quiero saber tu nombre.

—Draco —gimió su amante—, Draco, Draco, Draco…

Viktor mencionó su nombre sobre su cuello mientras se corría en su interior, tan espeso y tan duro como no había sentido hacerlo nunca. Draco gimió fuerte y también lo hizo, salpicándolos y arrancándolo de la fantasía para regresar a la oscuridad de los sueños…

Que no fue exactamente así cuando Viktor despertó, observando a su amante nocturno sobre las sábanas siendo bañado por la luz del sol.

—Draco —y frunció el ceño cuando el chico saltó sobre él, intentando ahorcarlo.

—¡MALDITO! —gritó— ¡TE MATARÉ!

Draco tenía una maldición, supo días más tarde Viktor; sería un gato durante todos los días y, por las noches, su cuerpo adoptaría su forma humana y hermosa. No envejecería jamás, no hasta hallar quien le _llene._

Draco había estado en celo la noche anterior.

Y ahora estaba lleno _de él,_ hablando tan literalmente como fuera posible _._

Muy bien, Viktor había huido de Bulgaria porque no era un lugar exactamente bueno para los vampiros, y mucho menos aquellos que contaban con la capacidad de caminar bajo el sol. No había mucho que pudiera sorprenderlo en estos días.


End file.
